


Before it's too late

by UnumChuchi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2020, Clexa week 2020 day 5, ClexaWeek2020 - AU, Eventual Romance, F/F, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnumChuchi/pseuds/UnumChuchi
Summary: The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin has reached a point of no return. Clarke, the prefect of Gryffindor, tries to make a deal with Lexa, from Slytherin, to stop it before it's too late.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92
Collections: Clexaweek2020





	Before it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first time posting and english isn't my first language, so I probably have some mistakes. This is a prom of Day 5 of the Clexa week 2020, an AU of Harry Potter. I hope you like it!

The conflict between Slytherin and Gryffindor had growing up fast to the point that I was desperate enough to make a deal with Lexa. Or at least, tried it.

We had agreed to meet in the transformation’s class at the night. I was afraid that the girl wouldn’t appear, even if that wasn’t the worst scenario. Lexa could come with a bunch of friends or call some professors. Because of that, when I opened the door and saw her alone, I sighed.

“Good night,” I whispered. “Thanks for coming.”

Lexa nodded. She looked tired, probably like me. The difference was that her beautiful green eyes showed distrust. 

“What do you want, Clarke?”

“End the conflict between us before it’s too late.”

I was honest, but Lexa clenched her fists. She seemed ready to punch me.

“Too late? This afternoon Finn nearly killed two students! They are in San Mungo. Believe me, it’s too late.”

I took a deep breath to calm me down. I agreed to meet Lexa before that incident happened and the girl can’t understand how much affected me. Because Finn was one of my closest friends, we even were a couple some years ago. And now, I was terrified of the person he had become.

“Do you think I don’t care? Yeah, Finn has gone too far, but that’s a reason for us to stop and not going further. If we don’t, what will be next?”

“Slytherin wants a punishment and we’ll have it. No matter how much you try to protect your friend.”

Lexa seemed furious, but al least she had steered the conversation in the direction I wanted. Now, it was my time of putting the cards on the table.

“If you go after him, it will be just for revenge. We’ll never stop. And I know deep down, neither want this happens. So, I have a better idea.”

“Really?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I’m going to tell the headmaster what Finn did. And he will decide his punishment, not Slytherin. But after this, I need you to stop your revenge. I hope they’ll listen to you.”

It was the first time of the night that Lexa looked surprised. I felt it as a victory even if she didn’t agree yet.

“Why would you do that?” she asked, unsure. “He is you’re friend.”

“Because I’m terrified,” I admitted. “He didn’t used to be like this, a person who didn’t care hurting some students, sending them to San Mungo. And he is not the only one, I heard some Gryffindor’s talking about going after Aden.”

“Aden? He is just a little boy!”

“Yeah, but he’s the best Slytherin seeker. This isn’t anymore a conflict between the seventh grade of Slytherin and Gryffindor, all the grades are involved. And if we don’t do something, this could end very bad for all of us.”

I raised my hand to Lexa. Now, was her choice.

“Finn will never forgive you, neither your friends,” she said, softly. Almost as if she was worried.

“I know, but I hope one day they’ll understand why I did it. You and I are the prefects, we need to do what is best to our houses.”

I was sure Finn will hate me. Even that, I prefered his hate than his behaviour. I can live with the hatred of my friends, but no with the fact that they’re crossing a line. I line that Finn already crossed.

Lexa doubted for a few seconds, but finally, she accepted. We sealed the agreement with a handshake. Not knowing when to stop, we kept the touch for more than a minute.

“I’m trusting you, Clarke, don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t.”

**

The meeting with the headmaster Jaha was as bad as I feared, but not so terrible as the look in Finn eyes. In his head I had betrayed him, even if I tried to help him. And he was lucky that I asked Wells to help me while talking with the headmaster. With Wells, his father calmed down and agreed not to expelled him. He will only have a punishment for the rest of the year working with Professor Indra.

Wells was also the only member of Gryffindor who had understand my choice. The others were just mad, saying I was a traitor and I shouldn’t be the prefect anymore. And the fact that the Slytherin acted as if they won, didn’t help.

The worst was my doubts, the annoying voice in my head that has been saying me that I made a mistake. Even if there hasn’t been any fight today.

Tired but unwilling to sleep, I left my room to had a nigh walk. Without any reason, I ended in the same class I met with Lexa last night. For my surprise, she was there too.

“Lexa?” I asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged. “You?”

“The same.”

After a day dealing with the hate of the Gryffindor’s, I found myself feeling relaxed in front of her. I didn’t realize how much I need someone besides Wells who didn’t judge me. With nothing else to lose, I sat down next to her.

“Today was the first day of the month we didn’t have any attack”, I muttered. “Do you think this will last?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged again. “Are you going to keep fighting against your friends? Will you let the professors dealing with our problems and refuse to let the others take they’re revenge?”

“At this point, do I have a choice?”

“Of course, you can always give up. But I think you are too stronger to take the easy path.”

It was incredible that my word had changed so much in a few hours. Now, I had a Slytherin making a compliment. I didn’t know, but that was what I needed to hear.

“I won’t give up,” I promised. “And you?”

She smiled. We know each other since we started the school six years ago, but It was the first time I saw her smiling to me that way.

“I already agreed to stop this. Until yesterday I didn’t believe we could solve our differences, but if you and I were able to make a deal, maybe we’ll stop this stupid conflict.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“Yeah, our houses have a large history of hate. At least, I hope we can go back to the time we only didn’t get along,” she smirked.

I didn’t know why, but I had the feeling that together, we could do the impossible.

**

The weeks passed and, very slowly, the attacks between our houses decreased. Some stopped for fear of being expelled, but others, like Finn, realized they had gone too far. Even if mi friend hasn’t forgiven me yet, at least he understands it was necessary. Only a small group refused, luckily, they were few.

That wasn’t the only change. Lexa and I had been meeting since that night. At the begging was only when nobody could see us, but now we get together in front of the others as if we didn’t care. The good side was we could show that it was possible having a nice relationship between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. The bad side was the gossips. Some people had been saying that one its blackmailing the other as if our friendship was fake.

“Why are they so blind?” I asked after having some Slytherin’s threatening me. “Why they can’t understand that we are friends?”

We were alone, sitting in a table of the transformation class. It was late and we should go to sleep, but neither wanted.

“Yeah, friends.” She looked at me raising her eyebrow. “You know what? I recently heard something funny.”

“Oh, what?”

“That we are dating,” she smirked.

At first, I thought I didn’t understand her, even if she was clear. Dating sounded… great. But it was impossible, we were just friends. A friend that sometimes I wished I can kiss. Completely normal.

Now should be the moment when I refused the possibility of us dating. Maybe with a joke. Even though, I did the opposite.

“How do you think the people would react?”

She looked at me, curious.

“I guess some people wouldn’t accept it. But I prefer thinking that it could make things better.”

At some point, mi hand searched hers and I started touching her fingers.

“So… we could be an example. A prove that we can have a special relationship regardless our house.”

Lexa raised her other hand and pulled me a few strands of hair. Then, she caressed my cheek.

“Sounds good.”

And I didn’t need anything else to reduce our distance and finally kissed her.


End file.
